


Destiny's Dance

by Theblueshad0w



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Corazon, Alternative Doflamingo, Alternative Story, Alternative Trafalgar Law, Donquixote Pirates - Freeform, Gen, Heart Pirates - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece World, Oneshot, Strawhat Pirates - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblueshad0w/pseuds/Theblueshad0w
Summary: We all know about Law's fateful and cruel life. About what he lost, what he had to go through,w and what he had to come over.Law was always pretty good at keeping his feelings away, showing only a cold and monotone side of his to the people all around him. He may seem like a cold-hearted ass, but he's fine with that.It's easier than having to deal with all those emotions.However, something happens that causes all those suppressed feelings to overwhelm Law.That something is himself.His own self, but in a different life, and a different fate and history.And also, two other familiar people. One who he thought he had lost and would never see again, and one who he would wish to never see them again.
Kudos: 4





	Destiny's Dance

It was a sunny and boring day as Law jumped off the railing off the Sunny and landed gracefully on the ground of the island they are docking at. It's the last stop they are making before sailing over to Dressrosa to give over Ceasar Crown to Donquixote Doflamingo.

His hair stands on end as he only thought about that name and that terrible person behind the name. Joker, or the Shishibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, captain of the Donquixote Pirates, and current King of Dressrosa. The person he's now dreaming to get rid of for 13 years. The dream, of finally fulfilling Corazon's last wish, soon he will be able to accomplish his savior's last wish.

Law is lost in his thoughts as he notices some feet landing on the ground around him and then some people chatting. He pushes his beloved cap up and looks around to look at all the Strawhat Pirates who are also jumping off their ship as he did before. They all seem very excited to explore this island they are currently on, even though they seem to forget what we are after and what our goal is. Law sighs quietly and starts to walk off, with all the others following him and Luffy who starts to walk next to Law. 

"Mugiwara-ya, I hope you know that our mission is serious and that there isn't any room or time for exploring this island. Doflamingo is a strong enemy, he could be watching us right now. You should keep your guard up."

First, Luffy looks at Law with a normal face before starting to laugh and crossing his arms behind his head. "Shishishishi, Torao, don't worry! Even if Mingo would be watching us, I would just kick his butt and everything would be fine! Besides, I want meat!!!!" screams Luffy happily and jumps around, completely ignoring the annoyed surgeon beside him.

"Torao, you can't talk to him once he's hungry, but don't worry he knows about the plan, and even though it doesn't seem like it, he IS keeping his guard up. Just like the rest of us. Don't worry there is nothing we aren't already expecting so try to use this opportunity to resta. We'll be soon facing a strong enemy." says Sanji as he walked up to Law and also watched Luffy jumping around and laughing loudly.

Law listens to the cook quietly and also watched Luffy as he sighs quietly and then starts to look around. "I hope you are right."

Sanji smiles wide and gently pats Law on the shoulder.

They are all continuing their way through the streets of the city. Robin and Nami are talking about shopping, Sanji started to argue with Zoro, Brook, and Chopper are talking about how interesting the town is while Usopp and Franky seem to talk about some things they could buy to upgrade the Thousand Sunny. Luffy is jumping around in front of the group while Law walks in front of the group, not really interested to talk to them. He's just looking around in the streets. They were sometimes attacked by some weak ass pirates but they weren't something a simple punch from Luffy or a single sword blow from Law couldn't handle. As they are walking and the others are talking, Law looks around attentively for any suspicious people. The group is walking past some alleys and he is taking a short look into every single one of them. He walks past one specific alley and as he's looking into it, it's as if time is passing slower. His glance meets two pairs of eyes, one colored in a reddish-brown and one pair covered by a familiar pair of pink glasses. Beside the glimpse of their eyes, he was able to see he also noticed a bright pink coat in the dark alley. A coat he would never forget.

He continues to walk with the group for some moments until the realization hits him and he suddenly stops. Everybody in the group behind him also stops and looks at him confused as he's just standing there.

"Torao, what's wrong?" Asks Nami as she looks at the back of the Pirate Captain confused. He's not answering, just standing there.

"Torao-san?" Asks Brook one more time as the group finally gets Luffy's attention who was a little ahead of them. Luffy turns around and looks at his friends with a bright smile. "Oiiii! What are you guys waiting for??? We gotta get mea-" Lufft stops in the middle of his sentence as he noticed all his friends glaring at Law and as he noticed Law's expression. An expression, letting Luffy turn completely serious. He never saw his new friend with such an expression. He always seemed too distant, cold, and calm, but this expression turns Luffy angry.

Law is just standing with his back to the group, but with his face towards Luffy, there and stares into the air. His face shows a mix of feelings. Anger, confusion, and sadness, but mostly and what makes Luffy even angrier, pain. He looks so hurt. As Luffy is about to say something Law turns around and starts to run back the way they came from, knocking the hat off his head. 

"Wah-TORAO!!!!" Yells Nami after him and before the group could even react Luffy dashed forwards, grabbed Law's hat off the ground, and started to run after his friend. After a short moment of realization, the others also started to run and followed the two pirates captains. 

Even though it wasn't a long run. After some meters Law reached the alley he was aiming for and grabbed with one hand the corner of the building, forming the alley with another building, and pulled himself forwards, sliding into the field of view of the alley. As he does so the persons in the alley all turn around to face him and just stare at the person in shock who disturbed them.

Law stands in the entre of the alley, with one hand still holding the corner, with wide eyes and breathing heavily. As he takes another look at the persons standing in the alley his eyes widened even more. He let go of the corner he was holding on and his hands form into fists. As he's just staring at the persons in the alley, Luffy watched up with his friend. He first wanted to say something but once he noticed who Law was staring at he decided to keep quiet, but be ready to fight. The rest of the Strawhats also caught up with Luffy and wanted to say something but Luffy shows them with one hand sign to stay quiet. Their captain is once again so serious, something must be wrong. The rest also finally took a look into the alley Law is standing in and their eyes wide. They only need a short second to realize what this means before all of them react. Zoro grabs his swords, Nami takes out her Clima Tact Stab, Usopp his Sling Shot and aimed at the enemy, Sanji takes a deep breath of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and lifting his leg. Chopper let himself grow into his big form, Robin crossed her arms, Franky points with his fist at the enemy while Brook does the same only with his sword. All of them are staring at one specific person in front of them, ready to attack if he would make a move. All of them are calm and serious, waiting. All of them, except Law. He's losing his shit right now. But not because of the person they are all ready to attack, no, because of the other person in the alley.  
The person he is all of this doing for, the person who died to protect him...  
that person is standing in front of him beside his enemy.

"Mingo. If you even dare to lay a hand on Torao we will kick your butt immediately," says Luffy in a serious and angry voice as he lifts his fist. While Doflamingo stares at the Strawhats confused, Law gets his shit a little bit together, even though he still doesn't understand a thing. His fists a trembling along with his whole body and his eyes are about to fill with tears even though he's able to hold them back. He can cry later about this.

"W-Why..." Now everybody's attention is drawn towards Law who's standing between the Strawhats and the two guys in the alley. Law lifts his head and just stares at the person with teary and hurt eyes. "W-Why....how are you...still alive...? Why did you...let me thought you were...dead?" Law squints his eyes and lowers his head. "WAS EVERYTHING YOU DID JUST A LIE?!?!? EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME??? YOU ARE ALIVE AND WORK WITH-WITH HIM????" Screams Law as he ripped his eyes open, and stares at the person, hurt and angry while pointing at Doflamingo with a trembling hand. As he's still staring at the person his hand lowers slowly and he's just looking at them hurt. "Was...everything just a lie...Cora-san...?"

It's him. Law would never forget his savior, the person giving him a will to live. That black feather coat, the bright drawn smile, those strange triangular under his eye, the blond messy hair and of course with a cigarette in his hand.

Corazon just stares at Law with wide eyes, now knowing how to react to the outbreak of the younger. Corazon only knows Law as a calm, cold-hearted, and rational person. That kind of outburst compared with those emotions is completely new to him. 

Law keeps staring at his old savior, kinda embarrassed about his outburst in front of his alleys and his enemy. He's glad though that the Strawhats don't seem to say anything to his outburst as they are all still pointing with their weapons at Doflamingo, even though he can still feel some worried looks on his back. But it doesn't matter now. Law wants answers. He wants to know what the fuck is going on here.

As Corazon is about to open his mouth the group hears some footsteps behind the two blondes approaching them. The blondes also turned around, and they all now looking into the dark alley. 

"Doffy, Roci I'm back. I think our theory is true, something really strange just happened in the city. I was out there, researching about this island and I was recognized, no wonder. But as what I was recognized is absolutely ridiculous. They called me the captain of the heart p-"

The person stopped as he finally arrived at the two blondes and then spotted the group of people they were talking to. Or, he rather stoped once he saw a specific person. He just stares at the person across of him with wide eyes, just like the person he's staring at does. While all the Strawhat gasps confused and are screaming what, Doflamingo and Corazon are looking at each other with a questionable expression. 

"W-What...?" says Usopp confused as he starts to panic and point at the person who just arrived here. "T-THEREARETWOLAW'S!!!!!!" screams Usopp loudly and dramatically.

And yes, he's right. The new person which just arrived is Law, even though he looks like a different...version of Law? Like a Other Law? Some things are still the same, black wild hair, grey eyes and the goatee. But then there are many differences, he doesn't has Law's individual and special tattoos, nor his hat or earrings. He also hasn't any eyebags as Law does and he wears different things. He wears a feather coat, just like Corazon and Doflamingo are, but his is shorter, only covering his back and it's dark blue. Under the coat, he wears a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and black boots. Other than Law's outfit, his looks simple, except for the extraordinary coat. They are the same but still...so different...

Law just stares at his other self for a moment before he seems to realize something the group of three in front of them already seemed to realized. Now, Law is back to his monotone and cold old self. "You three aren't from this world am I right?" Everybody looks at Law surprised. While the three in front of him look at him surprised, the Strawhats behind him stare at him confused.

"How do you...?" Starts Doflamingo but Law just sighs and interrupts him.

"Corazon is alive. And there is a second me. Pretty sure I don't have any siblings anymore. You must be from some kind of other world. Because I would never work with you." Says Law with a hateful expression as he looks at Doflamingo.

As he said that his other self cleared his throat and drawed everybody attention to him. "Excuse me to interrupt, but yes we aren't from here. Even though I must say I'm kinda disappointed from myself in this world. Why would you form a weak ass own pirate group? Heart Pirates? What a pathetic excuse. Why wouldn't I join the strong Doffy? That's the stupidest thing ever. And by the way, his name" He points at Cora "Is Rocinante. And I am Corazon, so you better get that in your little head."

Law stares at his other self furious. He can't believe what he from another World said. He could explode right now. How did THIS happen out of him in another world. Law doesn't know what to say. He's too shocked from he words of the other. 

"Mother, Father and Lamy...they would turn around in their graves if they would see what the fuck you just said." Says Law in a pitiful and hatred voice.

The other Law just looks at his other self with a wide smirk. "Oh, you mean our Family? Yeah, they weren't so happy with me joining the Donquixote Pirates so Doffy and I killed them." As he said that Law's eyes wide in pain and shock. "But hey, therefore we took the town under our wing, protecting it from any other pirates, I think that is a good excuse for killing the best doctors there." The other Law chuckles quietly as Doflamingo seems to remember something and then starts to smirk.

Law just stares at him, shocked, not knowing what to say. "Y-You did what...?"

The other Law just rolls his eyes annoyed and sighs. "Gosh, now he's also deaf. I. Killed. My. Family. Got it now, weakling?"

Before anybody could even react Law already draw his sword and dashed forward ready to get himself bloody. As he's just screaming, not even words, he just screams. He noticed all the shocked and surprised expressions by his second, even stronger outburst, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get rid of this nightmare, get rid of this monster in front of him.

Get rid of the monster he once wanted to become. Get rid of the past hunting him down.

However, before he could even move a meter, two people grabbed his arms and hold him back as someone else kicks his sword out of his hand. Zoro and Luffy both grabbed one of Law's arms as Sanji kicked the sword out of his hands. But Law isn't impressed or stoped by his friends doing. He's still screaming and trying to break free, trying to run towards the monster and finally end it. 

"LET ME GO, LET ME GOOO!!!" Screams Law, finally some words. Even though he screams, his voice sounds so endlessly scared and hurt. He's still trying to break out of his friends hold as Usopp, Brook and Chopper try to talk some sense into him.

"Torao, calm down!! You can't kill him, you have no clue what that could mean for you!!!!" Screams Usopp beside Luffy at Law, even though he is endlessly scared by the other ones look. He was scared before, but now he is even more scared. Still, he wants to help his friend, who is absolutely hurt right now and in pain.

"Usopp-san is right Torao-san, he is still you, it could kill you." says Brooke with an honest voice and worried.

"Please Torao!! Don't do anything I don't want you to die!!!" Says Chopper while crying and looking up to Law, holding onto his leg.

Law just keeps trying to break free and looks at himself furiously. "I DON'T CARE!!! HE DESERVES TO DIE!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!? AS IF OUR FAMILY WASN'T HURT ENOUGH BECAUSE OF THE DISEASE!! AND WHY 'TAKING THE TOWN UNDER YOUR WING'?! BECAUSE OF THE AMBER LEAD SYNDROM FLEVANCE IS DOOMED EITHER WAY! DON'T ACT AS IF YOU COULD JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS WITH THIS!!!"

As Law screamed this at his other self, Chopper and Robin both gasped. Everybody's attention, except the both Law's, is now drawn towards them. Robin placed a hand in front of her mouth and Chopper clenched his hands into fists, both staring at Law's back in shock.

"F-Flevance...? H-He's from the White City...?" Says Robin, rather to herself still staring at Law in shock. Nami walks up to her and shakes her gently by her shoulders. "Hey Robin, what does that mean? What White City?"

Chopper is still looking at Law even though now tears are rolling down his cheeks. "A-Amber Lead Syndrome...?" He sniffs quietly and even more tears are rolling down his cheeks. "I-I can't believe this...Law... lived through...all that...?" Asks Chopper, also rather more to himself, even though all the Strawhats and one more person heard him exactly. All of them seem even more furious and worried then before about the Captain of the Heart Pirates.

Law keeps staring at the monster in front of him, still being held back by Zoro and Luffy as his other self just rolls his eyes and sighs. "Gosh, this is so fucking annoying. First, calm the fuck down you pathetic excuse of a human. I'm feeling embarrassed of myself and that is something new."

"Fufufu, watch out for your words Cora, he is still you after all. You just called yourself pathetic," says Doflamingo and looks at the dark-haired man beside him with his typical smirk.

The other Law looks at him, unimpressed, and sighs. "Gosh Doffy, you're lucky I like you." The other Law turns his attention back to his other self who is still furiously trying to free himself from Zoro's and Luffy's grip. "And second of all, I have no clue the fuck you're talking about. There's nothing like an 'Amber Lead Syndrome' in my home town. Never heard of it." Says the other Law while crossing his arms. "And that town is perfectly fine under the protection of the great Yonko Doflamingo so stop shaming me for something that never happened you little shit."

All the Strawhats turned their heads towards Doflamingo, with their jaws dropping and gasping in unison. "Y-YONKO?????" Yell all of them together.

"I don't know anything about an Amber Lead Syndrome neither. You Roci?" Asks Doflamingo towards his little brother, unimpressed by the shock of the younger. Corazon is just standing beside his brother and is looking at the furious Law, shaking his head.

"Me neither." answers Cora, causing Law to stop in his movement. He's calm for a moment before he shakes his head and stares back at himself.

"Y-Your city...was never influenced by the Syndrome...the city and...our family lived..? Then why...why would you kill them??? That's something we always wanted, live with our family and become a doctor!!!! Why!?!?! Why would you betray our family just to join the pink bastard ov-" Before Law could even finish his sentence he felt a strong punch in his face. The punch knocked him out of Zoro's and Luffy's grip, sending him flying into the next building. 

"TORAO!!!" Scream Nami, Chopper and Usopp in shock, running over to him while the rest of the Strawhats stare at their enemy angry and ready to attack.

The other Law who punched Law, lowers his head and stares with a hateful expression at this worlds Law, laying in the wall and being helped by Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

"Don't you ever dare to insult Doffy. Who do you even think you are? You are just a pathetic excuse of a human trying to play pirates. Doffy is a real pirate so learn some respect. And your question on why I am doing all of this is simple." A wide, psychotic smirk appears on his lips as he looks down on himself. "Because what WE always wanted is...boring. Why would I want to become a lame doctor and save some stranger's lives when I can also help the man I adore and love with my abilities? And why would I need that excuse of a 'family' you are talking about when I have all the family I need with Doffy? Doffy is the strongest man to ever exist on this planet and I will help him achieve his goal. I will assist Doffy in becoming the Pirate King!!!!" yells the other Law, spreading out his arms and starting to laugh hysterically. 

Luffy stares at the other Law, with a furious and burning rage in his eyes. He clunches his fist together, ready to attack but something interrupted him before he could even react.

"Room." A familiar blue sphere appeared among the group. Well, only familiar for the Strawhats since the other Law, Doflamingo, and Corazon don't seem to know it.

"What is that??" Asks the other Law shocked when they hear the voice say another thing.

"Shambles." Law who stood up with the help of the others teleported himself behind the other Law and just stares at him with an empty and cold stare.

"Gamma Knife." A bright green lighting bold appears in Law's hand as he is lifting his arm and his own self in front of him turns around, staring at him with a shocked expression and wide eyes.

"Die you monster." Are Law's words as he's about to dash down his arm, ready to stick the Gamma Knife he created into himself from another world. Or how he likes to call the person in front of him: Monster. The thing he was always called, the thing he was scared of his whole life. Being a monster. 

He dashes his arm down, and everything around him seems to happen in slow motion. Doflamingo beside him seemed to reach out one arm with his typical strings on it, ready to attack Law while all the Strawhats dashed forwards ready to prevent Doflamingo from hurting Law. Just as Law is about to hit his other self, something grabs his other arm and pulls him away. His Gamma Knife strokes through the air, not hitting his target, just when he wants to start to free his arm, the hand holding his arm pulls him away. The next moment Law seems himself in a hug. A hug too familiar as he could ever forget it. He's standing in that hug, paralyzed, just feeling the warmth of the other body on his skin. He waits for a moment, thinking that feeling would disappear again, but no. It stays. The Gamma Knife in his hand disappears as he just lifting both his arms and hugging the person back. Everybody else also stopped in their movement as they are watching Corazon hug Law. 

Corazon lifted one hand and snapped, creating a soundproof room around him and Law, making sure nobody can hear what they are talking about.

"Law, I don't know what happened to you, nor what you had to go through. I understand that this hurts you, that you don't understand it. But I ask you...to just go. Don't fight them. It's not worth your life."

Law stays quiet as he's just hugging Corazon and burying his face in his chest and clinches his hands into his feather coat.

"I can't believe it...at least you're still the same as I remember you..."

A little smile appears on Corazon's face as he keeps hugging Law and strokes with one hand through his hair. "Go Law. As I see you have some good friends there. Don't start a fight you can't win. I wasn't able to stop Doffy, he got stronger and dragged you into his whole mess. I couldn't save you and now it is too late. But I'm glad I was able to save you in this world. You are..."

"Stop. After all, I'm still a pirate. I'm on the way to defeat Doflamingo in this world...to finally fulfill your last wish before you..." Law is silent for a moment before sighing. "If you would know what we went through, and what you wanted me to be...I think you would be disappointed with what I became. Or what I did." 

"Don't say that...yes, you're still a pirate. But you are not like them. All this...all what you just did, shows that you still have your emotions. You're more human than they ever will. And considering what you went through, all the pain I could see in your eyes... I am proud, even without knowing what exactly happened. And since I see you like this...I'm starting to think that it isn't too late. Maybe...maybe I can still help you."

Law looks at the feather coat for a moment before a little smile appears on his lips. "Yeah, you're still the same. I thought it was too late for me too, but you proved me wrong and saved me."

Corazon smiles and just keeps hugging Law as Law starts to talk again. 

"I know that you aren't my Corazon...but I never got to tell him this so...at least I can tell you." Corazon looks surprised down at the boy in his arms only to see him still hugging him tightly. "Thank you for loving and saving me." Corazon's eyes wide surprised. "You freed me from my chains. From the chains of my city, from the chains of dying a young age, and from the chains of Doflamingo. Thanks to you...I am finally free." Corazon stares at the younger in his arms with wide eyes, tears are forming in his eyes only to roll down his cheeks and fall onto the boy's dark hair. "I loved you...and will always love you...Cora-san." Law looks up to him with a little smile before letting go of him and stepping out of the soundproof room Corazon created. The room disappears after a moment and Corazon turns away from everybody, lifts his arm, and wipes over his face with his arm.

Everybody looks surprised at the big blond man crying silently as Law walks over to the Strawhats. "Let's go."

All of them look surprised at him. "Wha-why Torao?? I wanna kick their asses for hurting you!!!" Screams Luffy and forms a fist with his hand. However, Law just silently shakes his head and walks towards the end of the alley. "You still can, but with the guy who ACTUALLY hurt me. This one didn't do anything exactly to me, no reason to fight." Luffy and the others stare at him for a moment before they sigh quietly and follow him to the end of the alley.

"Woah-hey I'm not finished with you bastard!!! What did you do with Roci!!!" screams the other Law as the group of friends is heading towards the end of the alley. "Hey, I'm talking to yo-!" The other Law gets stoped by Corazon who reached out on arm in front of Law and stopped him from following the group.

"Forget it. We should focus on finding a way home." Law stares at Roci annoyed and looks at Doffy who is just sighing. "Roci's right. As I would love to rage here, if people find out we're gone we will lose our territory to the enemy."

Law growls angrily and watches the group walk away. This world's Law stops one last time, making all the Strawhats around him also stop. "Oh, one more thing."

He turns around to face the three men in the dark alley and looks specifically at himself and Doflamingo while smirking. "There's only one man I know in this universe, with all its different worlds who will become the Pirate King. And his name is..." All the Strawhats look at him surprised, waiting for the answer he is about to give. Even though that answer will most certainly bring the two men in the alley on edge, and the third man probably proud.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was a dream I had this night and kinda thought it was pretty nice and sad so I decided to write it down and post it!  
> Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
